Out of the Moonlight -Advent-
by Ciel D'or Serendipite
Summary: Beautiful and ethereal. The kind of beauty that makes one disregard gender and wonder if perhaps this being is God. "I'm no god." Tezuka didn't let slip his surprise at his slip-up. A smirk. Golden sparks. "I'm your..." AU, Eventual Pillar Pair. Please Read and Review. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Formerly: WhitewingsFlutter
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I'm not joking, guys. Not the series just a plushy, a laptop bag, a Yuushi chibi figure and a Tezuka alarm clock. FOR NOW.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, probably language later on.

A/N: I know it's short but this is only the prologue. Multi-chaptered definitely. I'll write the actual first chapter later. Please R & R constructive criticism is appreciated.

Pairings: Eventual TezuRyo, probably some Golden Pair, others to be decided.

Dedicated To: Meadow Wood for her awesome FujiRyo fic and here is your promised Pillar.

* * *

Moonlight. Something that shines brightly, like a spotlight on a quiet windowsill. There's a breeze, something that's just a slight movement; the curtains flutter.

'_Perhaps' _Tezuka wonders, '_perhaps that is what prevents me from falling asleep'_

He's laid there for more than a few hours, and it's already well into the night. He makes small attempts to will himself into slumber, occasionally twisting, changing position. Nevertheless, it made no difference.

So for the last hour and a half he lied on the bed staring out the window. He watched, waiting for his eyes to grow tired and close, but It was useless. He was awake and alert, an audience silent in anticipation for the show.

It happened in the blink of an eye, something that you would miss if you shut your eyelids for less than a millisecond, something was abrupt and fast and _there_.

Tezuka sucked in what could be a gasp, but was more of a sharp intake of breath.

White sheets, plain and blank shifted in movement.

The mattress sagged the slightest bit at the unexpected weight.

A thick light blue comforter shifted and fell from a delicate and cream-colored hand, pulling it off of the figure lying beneath.

And this time, Tezuka was glad he couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

Since I don't think there are any other stories with this certain kind of AU (I've never seen one anyway) I'm probably gonna finish drawing my own cover. If anyone can guess what Ryoma is Plushy Tezuka's for you (except Meadow-chi cuz you already know (But you can have one anyway))

Please Review and tell me what you think. Also it would be nice if you guys could give me some opinions on the side pairings you'd like. :D


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings –New Master–

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I'm not joking, guys. Not the series just a plushy, a laptop bag, a Yuushi chibi figure and a Tezuka alarm clock. FOR NOW.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, probably language later on.

A/N: I know it's short but this is only the prologue. Multi-chaptered definitely. I'll write the actual first chapter later. Please R & R constructive criticism is appreciated.

Pairings: Eventual TezuRyo, probably some Golden Pair, others to be decided.

Dedicated To: Meadow Wood for her awesome FujiRyo fic and here is your promised Pillar.

(I copied that from the last chapter)

Thanks to: FrancoiseLaraLapis, animelover4ever69, and ShadowHawk for being super awesome and reviewing!

Now here's the real first chapter:

* * *

"It's my turn, eh…" An ebony-haired boy sighed out.

He walked briskly to the lord's, who was also his mentor, palace. He disregarded the colorful golden, silver, ruby, amethyst, emerald, all the different colors and silks and fruits of the crowded kingdom. It was a normal thing anyway.

He was a beauty even in the court of high-ranked genies. From the corner of his eye, He saw the Gaiea (1) flitted around the marketplaces, doing simple tricks for their children, comparing their expensive grandeur, laughing with friends. He paid no mind to the stares; after all it was rare for a high-ranked Genie to come down to the cityplace (2)

He mounted the fancy steps leading to the Grande Palacea (3). Precious jewels, human and ones from their realm alike laid encrusted into the marble-like building, glittering and gleaming in the sun.

"Echizen Ryoma" No sooner had the words left his lips that they let him through. They knew who he was, and the boy had no idea why he still had to say it.

He walked down the long hall to the man who lounged in the throne, which was just as lavish, if not fancier, than the surrounding structure.

"Yo! Seishounen. 'See ya got my message!" The scruffy man with short brown hair grinned at him. The King changed it around sometimes but most of the time he wore a brown Robe from 'Japan' as he said. The old man seemed to favor Japan, using Japanese Kanji to name him (as much as he hated to admit it the Man technically _was _his father) and then calling him 'Youth' in Japanese.

"Yeah, yeah, just send me already, so I can get away from you." He threw casually at the other.

The older man narrowed his eyes before slumping back dramatically.

"Ch', so uncute…" He quickly regained his previous energy though.

"Well, Ryoma-chan!" He ignored the growl from said boy, " Let me fill you in on your latest Genie Master~"

Ryoma stared back with bored eyes.

"Oi! You should write this down Seishounen!"

The younger continued to stare.

"Tch, guess it's not my problem if you get lost…Well, anyway I'll give you three things: Kunimitsu-kun, One year, 5 Wishes. Ja, bye, bye Seishounen~" He gave a cheesy grin, waving his fingers as bluish purple weaved from his fingertips.

The boy's eyes widened. "No…Yadda…OYAJI!"

He disappeared.

* * *

A comforter flipped of a head of silky-looking green-black hair, a frown that resembled a pout decorated a cream-skinned figure, visible in the pale moon beams.

Tezuka could only stare at the otherworldly being sitting on his legs (which he tried not to think about)

He turned to stare at his sheets. His mind went numb as it flooded with questions. '_What on earth is going on?' _recurring more than a few times.

Even without his glasses, Tezuka couldn't believe there was someone as pretty as this.

'_Beautiful and ethereal. The kind of beauty that makes one disregard gender and wonder if perhaps this being is God.'_

"I'm no god."

Tezuka didn't let his surprise at his slip-up past his mask. A smirk. Golden sparks.

"I'm your Genie."

Tezuka's mind heard that…and blinked.

Then blinked again.

And one more time…

He opened his mouth a few times, and the smaller male gazed at him, amusement dance in his Golden orbs at the fishlike action.

"…Excuse me?"

The boy (as confirmed by his very flat chest) slid out of the bed and tugged ever so slightly on Tezuka's silky dark blue pajama sleeve, leading him over to the window where they sat.

"You _are_ 'Kunimitsu-kun', right?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

Tezuka faintly gave a small nod. He really needed some time to think about this.

"Well it's simple, my name is Ryoma Echizen, your Genie." He smirked.

"Aa…" Tezuka answered not really listening, trying to organize his thoughts.

Ryoma watched the taller boy sitting across from him. His expression hadn't changed one bit since the moment Ryoma saw him but the chocolate-honey-brown eyes gave away how confused he was.

Looking at the sky outside, he saw there were no lights on at all.

Ryoma frowned. He didn't know too much about the human time system but he could tell late from early. Glancing quickly at the simple alarm clock on the nightstand Ryoma read the time to be 2 AM.

His eyebrow shot up. '_Aren't most humans asleep by now? What is this guy still doing up?'_

'_This 'Kunimitsu' doesn't really look the type to stay up late either…"_

Perhaps he couldn't fall asleep was what occurred to Ryoma, remembering various previous masters who had wasted their wishes on asking him to entertain them when they could not fall asleep.

Ryoma turned his eyes to the still rather dazed looking Tezuka. _'Perhaps it really is a lot to process' _Ryoma wondered idly. He moved his fingers over Tezuka's eyes, delicately fluttering the lids shut.

_Sleep._ He commanded. Tezuka fell into a peaceful slumber within minutes.

* * *

"…nimitsu! Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka opened his eyes to a very blurry world. A figure that he recognized as his Mother came into view.

"Good morning, Kunimitsu." She gave him a amused smile before walking to open the curtains.

"It's been such a long time since you've slept in this late….No I can't even remember the last time!"

She turned around.

"Oh well, I suppose it's better for you to sleep in while you still can, remember school starts tomorrow!" Ayana shook her finger at him before leaving.

Meanwhile, Tezuka's mind was ever so slowly un-hibernating. _Wait…that boy…. what?_

Ugh, his head was already starting to pound.

_Wait!_

His head whipped to the side staring at the window his mother opened, moments before.

_I definitely didn't go back to bed…but…._

_I NEVER close the window._

His head swam. He remembered, the things he recalled were broken and slightly hazy, but definitely THERE.

Golden eyes, pure gold, straight out of an inferno, endless gold, like you could lose yourself looking to long.

Raven hair, stained green under the pale light.

A smirk painted on cherry pink lips, contrasting unbelievably well with creamy skin.

_That…was no dream... was it?_

He tried to ignore the incessant whisper that wished it'd been real.

"Heeeeehhh…You slept a long time…Kunimitsu…. -sen?(4)" A smooth voice came from just behind his head.

It was the same.

The boy wearing colorful silks and a few golden bracelets with precious jewels embedded in them.

The tilt of a dainty head cocked to the side as if pondering something.

The slight breeze lifting the unique locks into the air.

The ivory skin.

The plump and rosy lips.

And the unforgettable gold that made the bracelets look pale in comparison. Those eyes burned bright with golden flames; they were unearthly.

'_But really,' _Tezuka chided himself, '_I have more important things to wonder about then the boy's looks.'_

"Ahhh, whatever Japan is too confusing…Well I suppose you should be greeting me now, hm?"

Ahh, of course, one couldn't forget the smirk he always seemed to be wearing.

The boy jumped out from behind Tezuka to right in front of him.

He bent his knees in a mock sort-of curtsy-like motion, bending forward and grabbing Tezuka's much larger hand.

Pressing it to his forehead, Tezuka marveled at the soft skin, almost as soft as a newborn baby.

The fiery gold stared up from under lush midnight-colored eyelashes.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma, in case you've forgotten, I'm here for your wish-granting needs. I look forward to working with you, Mas~Ter~ San~"

The corner of bright rubicund lips curved higher.

The tone was absolutely mocking.

* * *

Wah, I'm sorry about how bad it is. ^^;; I know how absolutely terrible I am at writing Tezuka (like seriously he barely even spoke) but I'll try to get better as this goes on. (Yes, it's Multi-chapter) There won't really be a set schedule since my first obligation is my Fem! (I started that one first, so yeah) but there will be updates as often as possible.

I litterally wrote this in scraps like 2-3 sentences whenever I could.

(1) The townspeople. They make up most of the Genie world population. They can do small tricks and such but nothing big like real genies so they have a lower rank. So they'd make up 'business class' and 'economy class' divided by how well educated you are and the amount of magic (whatever you wanna call it) you can use.

(2) Pretty much the same as the town or city.

(3) The Genie Lord's palace.

(4) In case you guys didn't get this, Ryoma is means of 'San' but he couldn't think of the word exactly.

A/N: Hey guys, can anybody tell me if the genre would be Supernatural or Fantasy? I can't decide but I think it's fantasy.


	3. Chapter 2: Agreement –New Arrangement–

Happy Easter Updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I'm not joking, guys. Not the series just a plushy, a laptop bag, a Yuushi chibi figure and a Tezuka alarm clock. FOR NOW.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, probably language later on.

A/N: I think 1,000 or so words will be the average length for chapters, but there will be a lot of chapters so don't hate me. Please R & R constructive criticism is appreciated.

Pairings: Eventual TezuRyo, probably some Golden Pair, others to be decided.

Dedicated To: Meadow Wood. Here is your return update sorry it's a lot shorter though. Hopefully this qualifies? O_O

Thanks to: FrancoiseLaraLapis, BlackCatAnimeGirl, ShadowHawk, Yuu, and Meadow-chi~ for being super awesome and reviewing!

* * *

It's slightly past morning and the light that filters in from the now open window illuminates the boy's skin. It doesn't seem to help the air of quiet mystery in any way, however.

Tezuka is rather peeved at the fact that coherent words refuse to form in his head, but surely such a thing is excusable. It's not everyday a beauty somehow breaks into your room telling you he can grant your wishes.

So they stare at each other for what seems like hours. In reality it is probably just a few minutes, as the somehow irritating smirk never faltered from its place on Ryoma's face.

It's too foreign for Tezuka's mind to fully absorb and therefore his reaction and first semi-meaningful words to the being are somewhat lackluster to what one would expect. But these words are familiar, and they at least resemble something his usual self would say.

"I see."

It seems that the boy had also been expecting much more; the smirk faltered, then was quickly masked by an indifferent expression. But it was not Tezuka's fault that he wasn't one to scream or gasp like the jumpy Kikumaru or perhaps the louder junior Momoshiro. At least he hadn't been Fuji; he inwardly shivered, warning his mind not to think about what his particular reaction would be.

Tezuka got dressed in tense normalcy, almost determined in his trying to ignore the deity, to make believe that perhaps it wasn't there. He didn't think the boy took great liking to this decision of his, for he could almost see a dark aura of displeasure shrouding him from the corner of his eye.

While he went about his waking routine he thought about what his next move would be of course, just…in a very measured manner. It was as if his thought process was permanently slowed down since the previous strange night. Tezuka didn't enjoy the blanks with the occasional thinking process that didn't really register in his brain. It was like seeing words and not understanding the meaning.

Of course it would be reasonable to ask the being sitting on his bed about this genie business, right? Yes, that seemed right, he would do that.

But as he returned to the bedside to do just that he once again had to pause. Looking at the boy was different than thinking about facing him and his words almost choked in his throat. In the end he didn't really know what question he wanted to ask or how to phrase it.

"R…Ryoma…" And now he had already slipped up.

The boy turned to actually meet his eyes instead of sulking to the side, although an expression very much resembling a pout remained on his face.

Before he knew it the words seemed to stumble out of his mouth, sounding hesitant and not at all like the confidence he usually seemed to have.

"Is it a joke?" As the words came his face jumbled along, unexpectedly, into a puzzled frown.

The pout dropped off of his face instead assuming a mildly surprised face.

"I thought you said you had understood?"

He sat down atop the covers of his bed, getting more comfortable instead of standing there awkwardly as the conversation progressed. He felt as though a few slivers of his normal assurance returned to him with his next words.

"I mean to say, are you really a genie? Do you really grant wishes? Or is this a trick for some TV show of some sort." Tezuka almost found himself hoping it were real that the boy was a wish granter, although he couldn't understand exactly why.

The answer was obvious before Ryoma replied though. There was simply no way that the boy before him could be someone on the same plane of existence. There was something besides the outright exquisiteness that set him as different. Tezuka knew quite a handful of people that many would consider as very beautiful but this boy was a different matter. It was something in the way his skin seemed to glow, a soft glow that wasn't obvious or bright. It was small and dim, barely there, but it was a mark of some sort that separated him from normal humans.

"Of course not. Where would you get that sort of idea?" Ryoma frowned at him and there was a look somewhat akin to bewilderment in his bright eyes.

Ryoma flopped sideways onto Tezuka's mattress, landing with a soft thud. It made Tezuka hold back a cringe at how Ryoma eased into everything, sitting without asking, slouching and leaning, languid like a cat. The boy was practically a stranger and yet he treated Tezuka as if they had known one another forever, calling him by his first name upon meeting. He acted without reserve, completely unguarded and exactly his own opposite. And somehow being around the boy, made Tezuka different. If only a little.

"Are you always so distrusting, Kunimitsu…s…ah, forget it..." Ryoma scowled at the last bit clearly still not on with the honorifics.

Tezuka grimaced at his words.

"I'm simply keeping my guard up." He replied coolly.

"Tch, whatever you say…"

"In any case, would you please tell me more about your…job?"

Ryoma snorted.

"There's not much else to tell. I'm your genie. I grant you 5 wishes. When you use them all I'm gone."

"That's all?"

"Are there rules?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

Ryoma sat up and blew out a huff of frustration. He looked annoyingly cute like that and Tezuka hoped he would stop.

"How old are you?"

The question caught him off guard.

"…Seventeen."

The boy gave him an odd look. Then resumed his frown pout.

"You are one uptight 17-year old."

"In that case, you are a very rude…however old you are."

"Well I suppose I'm still 15 now…wait I just remembered."

"…What?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow the most miniscule of degrees.

"The old man told me one year, so that's your time limit to use all the wishes ok?"

"…You said that there were no more rules…"

"Yeah, well, I lied. I'm hungry, do you have food?"

"You need to eat?"

Ryoma stared at him as if he were crazy.

"…Of course I do…what's your IQ?"

"You're quite snarky for someone that can't use honorifics."

"Hey! It's not my fault! Japan is weird and honorifics are stupid anyways. They're absolutely unnecessary." Upon seeing the insulted kitten expression that implanted itself onto the boy's face he changed the subject.

"While you're here…does this mean I have to take care of you…?" Tezuka already feared the worse as the Cheshire grin spread along cherry red lips.

"Why yes, yes you do, Kunimitsu." Tezuka never wanted to wipe that smirking look off so very badly before, not even on Atobe.

"_Please take care of me, _as they say." Would the boy ever stop that irking grin?

'_Oh, wonderful,' _

"Aren't you supposed to have a lamp or–"

"Stop being ridiculous, now I'm gonna sleep. Make sure to come back with some food." The boy promptly flopped back down, falling asleep within minutes. On Tezuka'sbed.

He pushed a hand through his hair, caramel strands falling from his fingertips, and let out a sigh.

Heading downstairs, he wondered how things would go along with this new bump in his path. Surely his parent's wouldn't take kindly to a teenage boy living in his room, covered in gems, and in clothes that did not fully cover his stomach?

He couldn't help but find it slightly unfair that this was suddenly thrown into his life and he was given no chance to prepare.

Tezuka's never been in a situation where he had no time to prepare and it left a foreign, unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach.

But somehow, he couldn't keep the grudging smile from creeping up on his pale lips.

His mother noticed it no matter how tiny it was and raised a thin eyebrow. Her eyes crinkled with another one of her kind smiles.

"You're in a good mood today, hm, Kunimitsu?"

"…Aa."

His mother simply nodded at the short response, she was used to it, and went about her daily business.

It was not until hours later that he thought about their conversation and realized just how childish he had been.

* * *

Geezus, I'm progressing slow. Well, I think next chapter will have more progression in the plot, so bear with me.

Did anybody notice my writing style change? It's because I was reading Pillar Pair on LJ and it seems like everyone on LJ writes this way. Well whatever, prepare for me to flip styles when I feel like it ok?

But look Tezuka spoke! Yes, I'm very ashamed of my Tezuka...*sigh* I'm trying, I'm trying...

Please tell me about any other pairings you'd like within: Seigaku, Hyoutei, and Rikkai. Other schools will be appearing but try to keep them within those three.


End file.
